This invention relates to the field of dosimetry and, more particularly, to a dosimeter ring.
It is well recognized that in most installations where ionizing radiation is present it is necessary to periodically evaluate the amount of radiation dosage received by the bodies as well as specific body organs and extremities of personnel working in the radiation installation. The International Committee On Radiation Protection has established standards for persons occupationally exposed to radiation and the monitoring of dangerous radiation is required by law. Typically, all personnel wear one or more badges or other devices which contain radiation measuring material, and the badges are periodically examined, for example on a weekly or monthly basis, to determine the cumulative dosage of radiation received by the wearer's body or particular organs of the wearer's body.
For persons who handle ionizing radiation it is also necessary to determine the amount of radiation to which the hands are exposed. This is accomplished by having such personnel wear a ring which contains a radiation measuring material, for example a thermal luminescence dosimeter (TLD). The prior art ring dosimeter includes a flat surface having a small depression in which material can be inserted and held in place with a piece of tape. This type of ring dosimeter, and other prior art dosimeters are disadvantageous in that it is difficult to provide these rings with changeable information that is needed for overall monitoring procedure; e.g., information regarding ring serial numbers, color codes relating to time periods, the wearer's name or identification number, etc. Also, there is no provision for protecting the dosimeter material from damage by water, solvents or other environmental factors to which the hands are normally subjected. Also, since the ring dosimeters must be periodically "loaded" with new materials and somehow marked with new identification information, it would be desirable to have a ring dosimeter that could be conveniently assembled and disassembled without taping but, to applicant's knowledge, no suitable ring dosimeter is presently available.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved ring dosimeter which serves to overcome deficiences of the prior art as set forth.